The Starving Games
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: This is a crossover of Bubble Guppies and The Hunger games starring The PAW Patrol and Casper's Scare school.
1. Cast

Starring the PAW Patrol and Casper's Scare School _**This story takes place on land. The Bubble Guppies are human.**_

**Cast:**

Molly as Katniss

Gil as Peeta

Kibosh as Cinna

Mantha as Rue

Casper as Cato

Dummy Girl as Foxface

Angelina (my BG oc) as Clove

Goby as Thresh

Triclops as Glimmer

Thatch as Marvel

Everest as the district 4 female

Zuma as the district 3 male

Deema as Effie

Marshall as Haymitch

Rocky as Gale

Skye as Primrose

Katy as Madge


	2. The love of a dog

Skye: no no!

Molly: hush now, Everything is going to be alright, you were dreaming, just dreaming, that's all.

Skye: It was me.

Molly: I know, I know, but's it was just a ream and it's not going to be you. Skye, your name is only in there once and theres many other people in the town and the underworld besides you. I promise you won't be picked. Now go to sleep.

Skye: I can't

Molly: Try, just try.

Skye whispers in Molly's ear and Molly nods, "Deep in the meadow... Under the willow..."

Both: A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Molly: You remember that song? OK? You finish it, I gotta go.

Skye: Where?

Molly: I just gotta go, okay? I'll be back, don't you worry your pretty little mind about that. (kisses Skye) Love ya, girl!

Molly rides the elevator downstairs to see Calli. The grey cat hisses and meows at Molly.

Molly: I'll still cook you.

Molly exits the lookout and starts to run through Adventure bay. She goes through the electric fence and grabs her bow and arrows. Molly runs further through the forest and attempts to shoot a deer but misses because she is distracted.

Rocky: What are you going to do with that when you kill it?

Molly: Dang Rocky, you stupid Mutt! It's not funny at all!

Rocky walks over to Molly laughing, "What are ya gonna do with a hundred pound deer, Molls? It's reaping day, the place is crawling with peacekeepers.

Molly: I was going to sell it to some peace keepers.

Rocky: Of course you were.

Molly: Like you don't sell to peacekeepers!

Rocky: no, not today.

Molly: That was the first deer I saw in a year, and you ruined it and made me miss!

Rocky: OK.

Rocky picks up a stone in his muzzle and drops it in the bush making birds fly out and Molly shoots them. They both laugh, then they here rustling and rumbling. One thing: the peacekeepers. An aircraft flew above but it wasn't Skye's, Molly and Rocky caught that off the bat and hid. Rocky covers Molly up with his blanket and smiles warmly at his human friend. Molly then knew nothing was more precious then the love of a dog when Rocky lay hs head in Molly's palm and fell asleep. Molly smiled, "Your a good friend, Rocky. Im glad I know a mixed breed like you."


	3. Bread

Deema walked down the street with an open umbrella as the camera crew was setting up.

Rocky: What if they did just one year? What if everybody stopped watching?

Molly: They won't, Rocky.

Rocky: What if they did? What if we did?

Molly: Won't happen.

Rocky: You root for your favorites then you cry when they get killed, its sick. A dog would never do such a thing.

Molly: Rocky

Rocky: If no one watches then they don't have a game. It's as simple as that. Now what was that, Molly?

Molly laughs, "Nothing."

Rocky: Fine! Laugh at me!

Molly: Im not laughing at you.

Molly laughed some more.

Rocky: We could do it, you know, Take off, live in the woods, its what we do anyway, It's what my ansestors the wolves did.

Molly: They would catch us!

Rocky: Maybe not!

Molly: Cut out our tongues, or worse we wouldn't make it five miles.

Rocky: No, I'd get five miles, I'd go that way!

Rocky points to the woods.

Molly: I have Skye, and you have Ryder, and Chase.

Rocky: They could come too!

Molly: Skye in the woods?

Rocky laughs.

Rocky: Probably not.

Molly: I'm never having kids.

Rocky: I might if I don't live here! This place is scrappy but it used to be full of goodness!

Molly: But you do live here.

Rocky: I know but if I didn't, oh, I forgot.

Rocky grabs a loaf of bread from the bakery and runs back to Molly, "Here, some food, it will hold you over."

Molly: Is it real?

Rocky: yeah, it better be, I just missed the opportunity to get a squirell to get you real food.

Molly gave half of it on the ground for Rocky, He took a bite, "Happy hunger games, Molly."

Molly smiled at him, "Rocky, may the odds be in your favor."

They both ate their bread.

Molly: How many times are you in there?

Rocky: 42 guests, odds aren't exactly in my favor.


	4. The Sacrifice!

In the marketplace pups and people were trading. Molly hands a bag full of berries to Katie. Katie smiled, "Thanks." Katie hands over some yarn as Molly picks up a bird pin, "What's this?"

Katie: It's the MockingJay.

Molly: How much.

Katie: You keep it, it's yours.

Molly: Thank you, Katie.

People and pups were hugging and saying goodbye to eachother and getting dressed smartly. Peacekeepers walked by.

(Scene Change's to the lookout)

Skye: Ryder!

Molly: Awww! Look at you! You look so cute. You better tuck your tail in, little duck!

Molly tucks in Skye's tail.

Ryder: I laid something out for you too, Molly.

Molly: Okay

Molly get washed and dressed. Ryder does her hair.

Ryder: Now you look beautiful too.

Skye: I wish I looked like you.

Molly: Oh no, I wish I looked like you, Skye.

Molly smiles at Skye, "Wanna see what I got you today?" Molly hands her MockingJay to Skye, "As long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you, it will protect you."

Skye: Okay, I promise to never lose it. (licks Molly)

They here a siren, but it's not Marshall's. The two girls hug. They knew the town was walking to sign in and they got in line.

Molly: hush Skye, It's okay, It's okay, shhh, Okay, Its time to sign in now. They are going to put a needle in you paw to get a little blood out.

Skye: You didn't say...

Molly: I know, it doesn't hurt much, just a little. Go sit down with the other pups and I will find you after.

Peacekeeper: next, next

They stick the needle in Skye paw and takes some blood out.

"Go ahead, next."

Skye walks over to join the pups.

Peacekeeper 2: next

Peacekeeper 3: next

Rocky at Molly from a distance. Molly looks back.

Rocky walked over to Molly and nuzzled her, "Are you alright, girl?" Molly nods. Deema gets on the stage and taps the microphone, "Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, happy starving games and may odds be in your favor, now before we begin, We will watcha very special film. Hit it Marshall!"

Marshall hit a button and activated the film.

Film: war, terrible war, widows, orphans, a motherless child, this was the uprising that rocketed Bubble Tucky's destroyance, taking merpeople to a scrappy place called Adventure Bay, knowing they will be next to go. They went against the gods that fed them, only the ones with loyalty to the gods survived. And people and pups from the ashes and a new era started. And so it said 24 people or pups would be chosen to fight for life every year and one would live. The underworld realm and Adventure Bay signed the treaty and the games were born, and some of the undead like mummies and zombies would also fight to stay undead and not Passover. The winner bathes in reaches andwe celebrate the death of others.

The film went off.

Deema: I just love that, now the time has come for us to select 2 fighters, Foggy bottom and the underworld will manage the rest, remember this is everyone from everywhere.

Deema picks a name, "Skye! Where are you, dear? Come on up!"

Molly: Skye, Skye, no, I volunteer, I volunteer, I volunteer as a tribute!

Deema looks at her friend with sad eyes, "Sorry Molly, I know you wanna protect your sister, but I'll let you fight because I understand what it means. Mayor Goodway, we have a volunteer!"

Molly: Get out of here and go find Ryder!

Skye: No! No!

Molly: Find Ryder, right now, Skye! I'm so sorry.

Skye: no

Molly: GO FIND RYDER NOW! Leave before...

Skye: no.

(Rocky picks up Skye by her scruff in his muzzle and takes her to Ryder)

Skye: NO! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Deema: A dramatic turn of events here in Adventure Bay!

Molly walks with the peacekeepers to the stage.

Deema: Yes well, Adventure Bay's very first volunteer, bring her up! Come on, Sweetie. (whispers to Molly) I bet a buck you love that cockapoo.

Molly: Yes.

Deema: Let's have a hand for our first volunteer.

Deema claps as everyone does the solute.

Deema: No for the boys, Gil Crescendo! No way I know him!

Everyone stares at Gil. Gil goes up to the stage.

Deema: Here we are, our tributes for Adventure bay! Well go on you too, shake hands!


	5. fears

Molly has a flashback. When she lived in Bubble Tucky she attended a preschool with their beloved teacher, Mr Grouper. She remembered sitting with Gil one day when it was raining outside. Mr Grouper didn't want them to get in the rain because they could catch a cold so they stayed inside. Gil looked at Molly and they played. Meanwhile in the present Deema was urging Gil and Molly to shake hand but Molly kept daydreaming.

Deema: MOLLY! SHAKE HIS HAND ALREADY!

The two guppies shook hands. Molly couldn't believe it was GIl, it was such a long time. He looked like such a ragamuffin, not with a beautiful fin but with overalls and all brown clothes. They used to have fins with beautiful colors now they all wore ugly clothes. Gil's blue hair was so long at the moment it was shagging over his ears but regardless Molly was happy to see him She wasn't going to be judgemental because she has already smelled the roses, they will never be those adorable Bubble Guppies again after there city was torn down just because they had a different releigion. Molly began to tear up because looking into Gil's eyes also reminded her the Bubble Puppy and Mr Grouper were dead but she was at least happy to see her old friend.

Deema: Happy starving games and may the odds be in your favor.

They go inside the justice building that a group of gargoyles were watching over.

Gargoyle 1: You have 3 minutes! Make it quick!

Ryder and Skye enter. Molly pets Skye.

Molly: (whispers) It's okay, girl, everything is going to be fine. We don't have much time Skye, but listen. You're gonna be okay. Don't take any extra food from them. It isn't worth putting your name in more times, okay? Listen Skye, Rocky will bring you some game from the forrest and he'll share it with you, because he's a good dog. Don't worry about me don't worry about starving without me. I will get a whole lot of food if I make it.

Skye: Just try and win and maybe you can.

Molly: Of course, maybe I can, I'm smart you know.

Skye: You can hunt.

Molly: exactly

Skye drops the mockingjay pin at Molly's feet, "To protect you."

Molly: Thanks, honey.

Molly grabs Skye and kisses her. Molly walks over to Ryder.

Molly: You can't tune out again.

Ryder: I won't

Molly: no you can't. Not like when your parents died. I won't be there anymore, your all she has, no matter what you feel you have to be here for her. Do you understand?

Ryder nods.

Molly hugs Ryder, "Don't cry, don't." The door opens. The gargoyle escorted them out, "Its time."

The family hugs.

Skye: NO!

Molly: Skye, its okay. Skye, its okay!

Skye: No! no! NOOOOOOO!

Molly: I promise, Skye.

The door slams and Rocky enters. Rocky and Molly hug.

Molly: I'm fine

Rocky: yeah, okay

Molly: I am!

Rocky: Your stronger than they are. I wish you luck. (nuzzles Molly) You really are, now get to a bow.

Molly: They may no have...

Rocky: Listen, they will, if you show them how good you are, they just want a good show, that's all they want. IF you don't have a bow then you make one. You know how to hunt!

Molly: animals?

Rocky: Its different, Molly.

Molly: There are 24 of us, Rocky. And only one comes out.

Rocky: Yeah, and it's gonna be you!

Gargoyle: OK

Molly: Take care of them, young pup, don't let them starve.

They hug.

Gargoyle: Lets go!

Rocky: I'll see you soon, okay?

The door slams


	6. Journey to the Capitol

Deema: You two are in for a treat, Crystal chandeliers, platinum doorknobs and it flies. We will be at the capitol in less that two days. Now before you can do anything else...

They all get out of the car and walk into the train. They look around.

Deema: 200 mph and you can barely feel a thing, I think it's one of the most wonderful things about this opportunity that even though you're here and even that's for just a little while you get to enjoy all of this. I'm going to find Marshall, is probably in the bar car.

Deema walks off.

Gil: Have you ever met him, Marshall, he's the mentor to look up to, he won this thing once. Look if you do want to talk, I understand. I just don't think there's anything wrong with getting a little help.

Gil has a flashback where he was pushed out of his mother's house and throws bread at pigs. Now he knew, his mom was dead, he was alone. The door slid open as Marshall exhales.

Marshall: (pours some water in his bowl) Where is the ice?

Gil: I don't, I don't know.

Marshall: May I? (sits down)

Gil: ok, so uh...

Marshall clears his throat and his ears perk up.

Gil: So when do we start?

Marshall: whoa! Whoa! So eager! Most of you aren't in such a hurry.

Gil: Yeah, I wanna know what the plan is, you're our mentor, your supposed to go into...

Marshall: Mentor?

Gil: Yeah, our mentor. You're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give advice.

Marshall: Oh, okay, erm, embrace the idea of your imminent death and know in your heart that there's nothing I can do to save you.

Molly: So why are you here then?

Marshall: The refreshments.

Gil: I think that's enough of that. (Reaches for Marshall's bowl and gets kicked down back into his seat)

Marshall: You made me spill this stuff on my fur! I think I will finish this in my room.

Marshall walks off

Gil: He's gonna come around.

Gil stands up and walks.

Molly: But it's no use!

Gil: Im gonna talk to him

Gil walks into Marshall's room.

Marshall: You'd to freeze to death, first one to die.

Gil: No, because I would light a fire.

Marshall: That's a good way to get you killed.

Molly enters.

Molly: What's a good way to be killed?

Marshall: Oh joy, Why don't you join us, I was giving some life-saving advice.

Molly: Like what?

Gil: Oh, I was just asking about how to find shelter.

Marshall: Which would come in handy if in fact you survived.

Molly: How do you find shelter?

Marshall: Past the jam.

Molly: How do you find shelter?!

Marshall: Give me a chance to wake up, this mentoring is taxing stuff. Can you pass the Dr Pepper?

Molly stabs the table.

Deema gasps when she sees her best friend argueing with a talking dog, "This is mahogany!"

Marshall: Look at you! Your a psycho! You just killed a chance to place. You really wanna know how to stay alive, former Bubble Tuckian? You get people and pups to like you! oh, not what you were expecting! Well, when you're in the middle of the games, starving and freezing, some water, some knives or even some matches can mean difference between life and death and those things come from sponsors and to get sponsors you get people to like you, and your not off to a very good start.

Gil: There it is! (looks through the window) It's huge, its incredible!

The crowd cheers as Gil waves at them.

Gil: come on, come on!

Marshall: You better keep this knife, he knows what he's doing.


	7. The stylist

Everyone walked down the streets dressed oddly. Molly got hosed down, hair brushed and beauty therapy. Ra speaks inaudibly with the rest of the team.

Molly: What's that? What's that?

Ra: We are saying we might need to hose you down before we take you to Kibosh.

Molly lies in a room by herself.

Kibosh: That was one of the bravest things I've ever seen. With your dog. My name is Kibosh.

He shakes Molly's hand.

Molly: Molly

Kibosh: I'm sorry that this happened to you and I'm here to help you in any way I can.

Molly: Most people congratulate me.

Kibosh: Well, don't see the point in that. So tonight they have a tribute parade, where your going to take yourself out and show yourself off to the world.

Molly: So your here to make me look pretty.

Kibosh: I'm going to help you make an impression.

Now usually they dress people up in clothes from their town but I don't wanna do that. I wanna do something they will never forget. Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?

Molly: Yeah, but I'm not very good a making new friends.

Kibosh: We'll see, I just think somebody that brave shouldn't wear some stupid costume now should they?

Molly: I hope not.


	8. The Parade

"It's safe, I promise," Kibosh said, "It's not real fire. The suits are built so you won't feel a thing."

Gil: Looks real to me.

"Well," Kibosh said, "That's the point, You ready? Don't be afraid."

Molly: I'm not afraid.

The crowd cheers louder as they go out onto the stage. Gil grabs hold of Molly's hand but Molly pulls away.

Gil: Oh come on! Their gonna love it!

They hold hands and raise it in the air. Thurdigree Burns picks up his earpiece and stands up and walks to the podium.

Thurdigree Burns: Welcome, welcome tributes, we welcome you, we support you courage and sacrifice! We wish you a happy starving games and may the odds be In your favor!

Applause roar from the crowd.

Kibosh: That was amazing.

Deema: You can say that again, we are people are going to be talking about.

Marshall: So brave!

Molly: Are you sure you should be near an open flame?

Marshall: Fake Flame? Are you sure you... Let's uh go upstairs.

Casper, a tribute from the underworld stares at them.

Deema: So each of the realms get their own floor, and because your from Adventure Bay, you get the penthouse. Come on

Gil and Molly follow Deema.

Deema: So this is the living room. I know, I know, your room is right here, why don't you clean yourself up before dinner?

Molly goes to her room and looks at the device. It changes the setting to a place she is familiar with.

Frankengymteacher: In 2 weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly, what I'm saying is no fighting with the other tributes. You have plenty of time in that arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is, do not ignore survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, 10 percent from infection, 20 percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife or (shivers) fire. Wait fire?! Where?! Ahhhhh! (Runs in circles)

Molly rolls her eyes then steps in, "Couch, there's no fire."

"Oh," he said, "Alright then."

Everyone else is training meanwhile Casper notices something wrong.

Casper: Ra, where's my knife, huh?

Ra: I didn't take your knife, Casper. I'm your friend. Why are you randomly blaming me of this after how long our friendship has lasted?

Casper: Yes, you took my knife.

People try to seperate them.

Casper: You took my knife, you liar!

Ra: Didn't touch it!

Casper: You stupid corpse! You took my knife!

Mantha is at the ceiling holding Casper's knife. Goby laughs at this as Frankengymteacher blew the whistle.

Frankengymteacher: Everyone! Back in line!

Ra:You know who your messing with, Casper?

Meanwhile back at the apartment.

Marshall: He's a career. Know what that is?

Molly: From the underworld.

Marshall: They train their whole lives and they volunteer. They are a lethal group.

Deema: But they don't recieve any special treatment. In fact they share an apartment with you. They also get no dessert like you can.

Gil: So how good are they?

Marshall: Obviously they are pretty good. They win the games almost every year. But...

Deema: Almost.

Marshall: They can be arrogant and Aragons can be a big problem. I hear you can shoot...

Molly: I'm alright.

Gil: She is better than alright. She has good traits and skills.

Molly: Gil's strong.

Gil: What?

Molly: he can throw a hundred pound sack of flour. I've seen him do it before.

Gil: I'm not going to kill anybody with a sack of flour.

Molly: No, but you'll have a better chance of winning if somebody comes after you with a knife.

Gil: I have no chance of winning, none! Alright. It's true, everybody knows it.

Gil gets up and leaves the table he was sitting at.


	9. Sponsors

Molly and Gil sit waiting.

Speaker Voice: Molly.

Molly stood up and walked away.

Gil: Hey, Molly! Shoot straight!

She picked up her bow and walks to her evaluation. She walked up to the game makers.

Molly: I'm Molly, from Adventure Bay, former Bubble Tuckian.

She shoots but misses. The game makers laughed at her. She tried again and got it perfect. She got angry because no one was watching. She shot an apple from a pig's mouth. They turned and looked at her, shunned. She bows, "Thank you for your consideration." She walked away.

At the apartment...

Deema: Your crazy!

Molly: I just got mad.

Deema: Mad? Do you realize your actions reflect badly on all of us? Not just you.

Kibosh: They just want a good show, it's fine.

Deema: How about it's bad manners, Kibosh. How about that?

Marshall enters while Deema looked at him, "Finally, I hope you noticed we have a serious situation. " Marshall bows to Molly.

Nice shooting," he said, "what did they do when you got the apple?"

Molly: They were shunned.

"Oh," Marshall laughed, "Now what did you say thanks for?"

Molly: Your consideration.

Marshall: your consider... Genius! Just pure Genius!

Deema: I don't think we are going to find this funny if the game changers decide to take it out.

Marshall: On who? On her? On him? I think they already have this in your corset. Have a drink. I would have given anything to see it.

(Scene changes to the Apollo show)

(Apollo is my OC)

Apollo: As you know, the tributes are scored 1 to 12. After three days of evaluation, the gamekeepers would like to acknowledge. From the underworld, Thatch, with a score of 9, Casper with a score of 10, Mantha with a score of 7, and from Adventure Bay, Gil with a score of eight.

They gasp.

Deema: No way! We can work with that!

Apollo: And finally from Adventure Bay, Molly with 11.

Everyone gasped. The TV turned off.

Gil: Congratulations, Molly!

Molly: I thought they hated me.

Marshall: They must have like that you had guts.

Kibosh makes a toast.

Kibosh: To Molly, the girl on fire.

Meanwhile at Mayor Goodway's Mansion.

Mayor Goodway: And 11

Thurdigree Burns: She earned it.

Mayor Goodway: She shot an arrow at your head.

Thirdegree Burns: At an apple.

Mayor Goodway: Near your head, now sit down.

Thurdigree Burns sits down.

Mrs Hopper: Why do you think we have a winner?

Thurdigree Burns: What do you mean?

Mayor Goodway: I mean why do we have a winner? If we just want to protect from overpopulation let's kill all 24. I mean execute them all, it would be quicker, hope

Thurdigree Burns: hope?

Mayor Goodway: hope is the only thing that is stronger than fear. A little hope is effective, a lot of it is dangerous. A spark is fine as long as it's contained.

Thurdigree Burns: so?

Mayor Goodway: So contain it.

Thurdigree Burns: right

At the apartment...

Deema: Oh Marshall, you should join us. We are having your favorite dinner!

Marshall: Oh lovely.

Molly: Where's Gil?

Marshall: In his room, now listen, tomorrow is the last day of working with the tributes right before the games, So I will be back at nine.

Molly: Well, what about him?

Marshall: He says he wants to train on his own from now on.

Molly: What?

Marshall: This kinda thing does happen, at this point there is only one winner right?

Deema: Wish to have some chocolate covered strawberries!

(scene changes to TV show)

Apollo: Thank you, thank you, you can welcome the tributes! We will interview them soon.

Kibosh: Amazing

Molly: I don't feel so amazing.

Kibosh: Don't you know how beautiful you look?

Molly: No and I don't know how to make people like me. How do you make people like you?

Kibosh: You certainly made me like you.

Molly: That's different. I wasn't trying.

Kibosh: Exactly, just be yourself, I'll be there the whole time. And just pretend your talking to me, okay?

Molly: okay.

Apollo: let's see if she does indeed shine. Let's have one last round of applause for Triclops.

Triclops runs onto stage.

Apollo: Triclops, I am prepared.

Triclops: Yes, see that I'm very prepared.

Apollo: I like it. That assurance, that self assurance. Round of applause! Thatch!

Thatch: woooo!

Angelina walks onto stage.

Apollo: Welcome Angelina

Casper: It's an honor representing my town.

Apollo: Your a fighter.

Casper: I'm prepared, vicious and ready to go!

Apollo: Casper

An applause roars from the audience making Casper smile.

Dummy Girl: I can apply myself to any situation I will be able to figure out.

Apollo: Thank you, lovely to see you, thank you so much.

Goby walked onto the stage.

Apollo: Mantha, you can climb trees. You're pretty quick. Are you a hunter or a gatherer.

Molly walks to stage.

Apollo: From Adventure Bay, you know her as the girl on fire and we know her as the lovely Molly!

An applause roared from the crowd as Molly got onto stage and waved her hand.

Apollo: Welcome! Welcome! (Muffled) Well that was quite an entrance the other day.

Molly: What?

Apollo: I think someone is a bit nervous. I said that was quite an entrance you made the other day at the parade. Do you want to tell us about it?

Molly: I was hoping that I wouldn't burn to death.

The crowd laughed as Molly went off stage.

Deema: You did it, girl! That was a-to the mazing!

Molly: Thank you!

Marshall: Hey Molly, nice job!

Molly: haha, thanks you two.

Marshall: Nice dress too!

He turns to Deema, "Not yours."

Apollo: Please welcome Gil, Gil welcome. How are you finding the Capitol and please don't say a map.

The crowd laughed.

"It's different," Gil said, "Very different then back at home."

"Different?" Apollo asked, "Different in what way? Give us an example."

"Okay," Gil said, "The showers here are different. "

"Showers." Apollo said, "We have different showers."

Gil: I have a question, do I smell like roses to you?

Laughter roars from the audience.

Apollo: erm... Alright, yes I do smell like it.

Gil: You definetly smell better than I do.

Apollo: Well, Ive been here longer.

Gil: That makes sense.

More applause came from the crowd.

Apollo: So Gil, tell me, is there a special girl back at home?

Gil: No, not really.

Apollo: No! I don't believe it for a second. Look at that face! A handsome man like you. Gil, tell me.

Gil: well... Uh... There is this one girl I've had a crush on forever.

Apollo: Ah!

Gil: But I don't think she noticed me until the reaping.

Apollo: Well, I'll tell you what, Gil. You go out there, and you win this thing, and when you go home she'll have to go out with you. Right folks?

Gil: Thanks. But I uh... I don't think winning will help much.

Apollo: And why not?

Gil: Because she came here with me.

Apollo: Well, that's bad luck.

Gil: Yes, it is.

Apollo: And I wish you all the best of luck.

Gil: Thank you.

As Gil walked backstage a very angry Molly grabbed his arm and pinned him against a wall.

Molly: What the heck was that? You don't talk to me over years and now you say you have a crush on me? You Say you wanna train alone? Is that how you play? Huh?

Marshall bites on to Molly's pant leg, "Stop it! Stop it, now! Are you crazy?"

Molly gave Gil a mean and cold stare, "Let's start right now!"

Marshall: He did you a favor.

Molly: He made me look weak!

Marshall: Gil here made you look desirable, which in your case wouldn't hurt.

Kibosh: He's right, Molly.

Marshall: Of I'm right! Now I can sell the star crossed lovers from Adventure Bay!

Molly: We are not star crossed lovers!

Marshall: It's a TV show! And being in love with that boy could get you sponsors which could save your life.

Marshall turns to Gil, "Okay. Why don't you get out of here. Maybe I can deliver you both in one piece tomorrow."

Deema: Manners.

On the last night before the game starts, Molly, unable to sleep, walks into the living room of their allocated living accommodation and sees Gil is also awake.

Molly: Can't Sleep?

Gil: Of course not.

Molly: I'm sorry I went after you.

Gil: You know, I meant that as a compliment.

Molly: I know, Gilly.

Molly smiles at her blue haired friend and sits with him. They watched out the window as they hear crowds cheering for the tributes outside.


	10. Apologies

Molly: Listen to him.

Gil: Yeah. I just hope they don't change me.

Molly: How would they change you?

Gil: I don't know. Turn me into something I'm not. I just don't want to be another piece in their gang, you know?

Molly: You mean you won't kill anyone?

Gil: No. I'm sure I would, just like anybody else when the time came. But, you know, I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show them they don't own me. You know, if I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me. Does that make sense?

Molly: Yeah, but I can't afford to think like that, I have Skye and Rocky.

Gil: Yeah, I know.

He stares at her for a second.

Molly: See you tomorrow, Gilly.

Gil goes to bed. Marshall gives Molly some final words of advice just before she is about to take the flight with the other tributes, "They'll put all kinds of stuff right in front, right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. They'll even be a bow there, don't go for it."

Molly: Why not?

**Author's Note: Short Chapter, I know there are some characters I forgot about so I used some OCs and Extra characters to fill in. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the ones before it.**


	11. The Games begin

Marshall: It's a blood bath, they are trying to pull you in, that's not your game. You turn, run, find high ground, and look for water. Water's your best friend. Now, don't step off that pedestal early or it will send you sky high. I don't like heights.

Molly: I won't.

The doors opened and they walked through to the aircraft.

Marshall: You can do this.

Molly: (hugs Marshall) Thanks for everything, Marshall.

Marshall: Oh it was nothing. Hurry up you don't want to miss your flight.

Molly walks into the aircraft with Gil and they wave goodbye to Marshall as Marshall waved his paw back as winked. A peacekeeper approaches Molly? "Give me your arm, give me your arm, give me your arm!"

Molly: What is that?

Peacekeeper: Your tracker!

Meanwhile at the lab.

Game maker: we're up!

Thurdigree Burns: alright, less than fifteen minutes, people final checks.

In the changing room, Molly is about to begin the game, Kibosh helps her put it on her, her Starving Games suit and shows her where he hid her MockingJay pin on her clothes.

Female voice: 30 seconds...

Kibosh: I'm not allowed to bet but if I could it would be for you.

Female voice: 20 seconds... 10 seconds...

Molly stood in her tube and rose.

Female Game Changer: Alright, they are in their tubes.

A man was counting down from 50 as everyone ran off the podium into a blood bath apart from a few. After the games begun many creatures killed eachother right away. Molly grabbed a backpack from the cornucopia and then ran far from the other tributes. Molly found water and made traps and weapons for food she would eat, and stomped out her fire. She climbed a tree and stayed there for the night. The panem national anthem went through the sky which shows the dead tributes. Molly smelled smoke and looked around for the fire. She spotted it and turned away. The girl who had the fire was murdered.

Apollo: Well that makes 13 dead tributes In the past eight hours.

Meanwhile two of the living tributes were laughing.

Casper: Did you see the look on her face?

Triclops: (mockingly) oh no, please don't kill me, oh no!

Casper: That's a pretty good impression.

They both laughed.

Casper: Ay! Lover boy! Ya sure she went this way?

Gil: Yeah, I'm sure.

Casper: You better be!

Gil: Yeah, that was her snare we saw back there.

Triclops: Are you sure we shouldn't just kill him now?

Casper: Nah, he's our best chance of finding her.

Triclops: Let's go.

They follow Gil. Molly wakes up then walks to the other side of the arena.

Game Changer: sir? She is almost at the edge, two kilometers away from the nearest tribute.


	12. Molly meets Mantha

Thurdigree Burns: Let's turn her around!

Molly climbed up a tree tied herself to the tree. She dozed off them awoken to the smell of burning fire. She ran.

Game Changer: cueing another on my count... One... Two.

Molly ducked and dived under the flames in hopes of survival.

Game Changer 2: She's heading for the left flank!

Thurdigree Burns: Okay, can you give me a tree right there?

Game Changer 2: Sure, cueing tree.

Molly caught a tiny flame on her leg, "My leg feels hot." She turned around noticing a chunk of her leg was on fire and poured some of her water on it to notice the chunk of her leg was swelling due to the heat. She ran faster and fell into a pond of water.

Thurdigree Burns: Get a canon already!

Laughter came from a distance and looked up to see a vampire with a few others in behind him, "There she is, there she is."

Molly ran out of the water as Triclops grabbed her, "She's mine!"

Casper scowled, "Not if I found her first, what are you gonna do?"

Triclops: Mine!

Casper: Someone found a pond... Someone found a...

Thatch: There she is!

Angelina: Yeah!

Casper: Here we go, where you going? Huh?

Triclops: Get her Casper!

Casper: Alright, let's go!

They all laughed.

Casper: Where you going baby? Three o clock! Way to go girl on fire!

Triclops: We got her!

Casper: Molly, I'm gonna get ya!

Triclops: That's not going to help you up there!

Angelina: Where are you going?

Triclops: Get her Casper!

Angelina: Casper, your so close, kill her!

Triclops: Come on Casper, she's right there!

Angelina: Go Casper!

Triclops: he's got you!

Angelina: Kill her Casper!

Thatch: Go go!

Casper: I'm coming for you!

Casper gave up. He was usaully so kind, he was doing a great job in being mean an scare school but he for some reason lost the heart, "I can't do it at the moment."

Triclops: I'll do it myself!

She shot an arrow at Molly but misses. Casper suddenly felt his macho coming back as he yanked the arrow away from Triclops, "Give me that before I.."

Casper shot the arrow and missed.

Molly: Maybe you should try throwing the sword.

Gil: Let's just wait her out, she's gotta come down at some point or she would starve to death. We will just kill her then.

Casper: Okay, somebody make a fire.

Angelina: Let's camp over here.

Molly looked at the burn on her leg as she sat in the tree. Casper was down on the ground he heated his sword, spit it, then Triclops laughed.

Triclops: Boys...

A parachute landed beside Molly. Angelina turned around and saw a lizard. She snarled like a dog then threw a sword at it. Up in the tree, Molly found some medicine in the parachute for her leg. She smiled, "Thank you."

Mantha: psst psst.

She signaled to cut the cracker jacker nest from above Molly, to kill the people below Molly. Molly cut down the best and got stung in the process. The nest fell on the sleeping group killing Triclops and the others ran away. Molly takes this opportunity to take the dead girl's bow and arrow.

Gil: run Molly, run! You have to get out of here before they come back!

She saw her father's dead body from the last games.

Molly: Mom, say something, don't just stand there! You have to say something!

Gil: Molly, go! Get out of here! Molly, what are you doing? Go!

As Molly was also stung by the tracker jacker, she hallucinated and passed out. She wakes up and finds leaves on her stings. She saw Mantha taking care of her.

Molly: Mantha? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You want mine too?

Mantha: No, that's okay.

Molly picks up some leaves, "Here."

Mantha: thanks.

Molly: How long was I asleep?

Mantha: Couple of days. I've changed your leaves twice.

Molly: Thanks you, what happened while I was out?

Mantha: Two contestants died.

Molly: The boy from Adventure Bay?

Mantha: Yeah, he's okay.

Molly looked relieved.

Mantha: Is all of that true

Molly: What?

Mantha: You and him?

Molly slapped her sore leg and laughed then winced a little.

Molly: So where are Casper and the others?

Mantha: They have all of thier supplies down by the lake, piled up in this big pyramid!

Molly: Sounds tempting.

Mantha and Molly made a plan to destroy the other tribute's supplies.

Molly: Now this green stuff is gonna smoke like crazy, so as soon as you light it move onto the next fire. Light this one and I'll meet you back over there.

Mantha: Right.

Molly: And then, I'll destroy thier stuff while they are chasing you.

Mantha: We need a signal just in case one of us gets held up.

Molly: Okay, like what?

Mantha: Here, watch this.

Mantha looked at Molly's MockingJay symbol and then sang a tune. Birds sang back the same tune.

Molly: Mockingjays! That's great!

Mantha: In the underworld we use them all the time!

Molly whistles a tune and the birds sang it back.


	13. Love Gups

Mantha: So if we hear that it means we are okay and we will be back real soon.

Molly: We're gonna be okay.

Molly hugged Mantha tightly.

Molly: Hey, I'll see you for supper.

Mantha: Okay.

The two went off in different directions. The gang was commentating as they watched Molly looking at the pile of supplies left by the other tributes, who were now in pursuit of Mantha after she's been lighting the fire nearby.

Zuma: Come on, guys, look, they'we over here!

Thatch: Let's go!

Casper: You stay guard until we get back.

They all went and left one behind. Dummy Girl grabbed her supplies. She was soon chased by Zuma, who was guarding the supplies. Molly shot an arrow at one of the sacks of supplies, releasing the items that fall to the ground and set off a booby trap.

Casper: What happened?

Thatch: Oh No, Casper, out stuff! What are we gonna do now?

Casper hit, smaked, taesed and burnt matches on Zuma until he fell to his death.

Molly looked back and started to flea, It was Zuma, Zuma was killed by the once very kind ghost, Zuma turned bad for a second himself, the games could make a massive personality change. Most thought if they stayed same they would die, but Molly knew it wasn't true. She ran over and stroked on the dead lab, "Zuma! Zuma! Even though you were used least for missions, Ryder needed you more than you know. You had a big heart and a clever mind though you didn't use them in the end." Zuma opened his eyes a bit, licked Molly then died. Molly shook at him but it was no use, The beloved Zuma was dead. Molly ran off and found the last fire that has not been lit.

Mantha: Molly! Molly! Help me, Molly!

Molly: Mantha, It's okay.

Molly found Mantha in a trap. Molly cuts the trap. Mantha got out of the trap and gave Molly a hug.

Molly: You're okay, your fine, see?

Thatch threw a spear and it hit Mantha in the stomach. Molly shot an arrow and killed Thatch. Mantha pulled the spear from her stomach. Molly weeped, "God, It's okay. You're okay, You're okay. You're gonna be okay."

Mantha: Did you blow up the food?

Molly: Every bit of it.

Mantha: Good. You have to win.

Molly looked up at the dead tribute vampire who had shot Mantha.

Mantha: Can you sing?

Molly began to sing, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow bed of the grass is a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes, and when you awake the sun will rise. I'm sorry."

Molly held the dying Mantha and started crying and sung to her in her last moments. After Mantha died Molly covered her dead body with flowers and gives a special salute to The underworld. Molly sobbed. After Mantha's death and Molly's reaction to her death, there is a rebellious uprising in the underworld, which is causing Kibosh to want to kill Molly off of the show.

Marshall: Don't kill her. You'd just create a martyr.

Thurdigree Burns: Well, it seems we already got one.

Marshall: I hear those rumors about you monsters, this could get away from you.

Thurdigree Burns: What do you want?

Marshall: You both have a lot of anger out there. I know you know how to handle a mob, you've done it many times before. If you guys can't scare them give them something to root for.

Thurdigree Burns: Such as?

Marshall: Young love.

Kibosh: So you like an underdog?

Thurdigree Burns: Everyone likes an underdog.

Kibosh: Well, I don't. Have you been out there? 10, 11, 12, I can't keep up.

Thurdigree Burns: Um, personally no.

Kibosh: Well, I have. There are lots of underdogs. Lots of coal, crops, minerals and things we need. There are lots of underdogs, and I think if we could see them, you would not root for the martyr. I like you. Be careful.

During the game, Molly heard the following announcements being made to all the tributes.

Voice of Announcement: Attention tributes. Attention. The regulations requiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if they are supporting the same place. This will be the only announcement. This will be the only announcement.

After hearing the announcement, Molly found a wounded Gil, disguised in the muddy landscape, Molly looks at his leg wounds, "Oh my god, Gilly, oh Gilly! It's okay, Gilly."

Molly hugged Gil, "Oh Gilly, what was it?"

Gil: a sword. It's bad, huh?

Molly: it's gonna be fine.

Molly tried to tend his wound.

Gil: Molly.

Molly tended to the wound, totally blocking Gil out.

Gil: Molly, please.

Molly: No I'm not gonna leave you! I would never do that, Gilly.

Gil: Why not?

Molly took Gil to a cave and smiled warmly at him, "No one will find you here."

Gil: They already found me.

Molly: We'll just get you some medicine.

Gil: I'm not gonna get many parachutes.

Molly: We'll figure something out.

Gil: Like what?

Molly: something... I promise.

Molly kissed Gil on the cheek. A parachute landed nearby.

Gil: Medicine?

Molly: No, soup will do it.

Molly grabbed a bowl of soup and fed Gil some soup.

Gil: Molly, that's so sweet.

Molly: (giggles) Well, Gilly you once fed me.

Gil: I think about that all the time. You know, how I tossed that bread.

Molly: Gil!

Gil: I should have just gone to you, gone out in the rain and...

Molly: shhhh. Shhh..

She touched his face, "Your so hot."

Gil: I remember, back in Bubble Tucky, when I met you. You wore your hair long and pink, fancy and shiny, not as dull as today, not near it. And I remember when you sang In the assembly... The teacher asked who knew the Valley song and your hand shot right up.

Molly: Gilly, enough.

Gil: After that, I watched you going home everyday. I mean Everyday.

Molly looked away and sighed.

Gil: Well, say something, Molly.

Molly: I'm not good at saying something.

Gil: Then come here please.

Molly lied down next to the blue haired guppy and he put his arms around her, grasping her for a hug.

Gil: Even if I don't make it...

Molly: shhhh. Gilly.

Mark: Attention tributes. We need attention! Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast Tommorrow at cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion, each of you will need something desperately and we plan to be generous hosts.

Molly: Gilly, your medicine.

Gil: Molly, no way your going alone.

Molly: Yeah, you need it and you can't even walk.

Gil: Molly, your not going to risk your life for me because I'm not going to let you!

Molly: You would do it for me? Wouldn't you?

Gil: Why are you doing this?

Molly kisses Gil on the cheek. Rocky sees this back at Adventure Bay and looks upset.

Gil: Now there is no way I'm letting you go!

Molly: Gil!

Gil: Please. Stay Molly. Your sweet and kind and (cries) I don't want to lose you. I love you, Molly.

Molly: Okay. I'll stay.

Molly lied back in Gil's arms again. Molly saw Gil had got a fever from the infection of his wound, Molly decided to go out to the fest of the Cornucopia to get his medicine, but as she is about to grab the medicine she get caught by Angelina who holds her at knife point.

Angelina: Where's Lover Boy? Oh, I see. You wanna help him. Well that's sweet! Well, it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little Zombie, what was her name again? Oh right, Mantha. Well, we killed her and now we are gonna kill you.

As Angelina is about to kill Molly, Goby grabs Angelina.

Goby: You kill her?

Angelina: No.

Goby: I heard you.

Angelina: Casper!

Goby: You said her name!

Angelina: Casper, come help me!

Goby: YOU SAID HER NAME!

Molly watched in shock as Goby kills Angelina. Goby then turns to Molly, "Only this time, Adventure Bay! Only for Mantha. Foggy Bottom forever! PS Molly, hopes of the Bubble Guppies coming back is slight, too slight." Goby throws Molly the medicine for Gil and they both race in different directions. Molly runs back Into the cave, "Gilly, I got the medicine!"

Gil: What happened to you?

Molly: Nothing.

Gil: No, something happened to you. Tell me.

Molly: The girl from the underworld threw a knife but I'm alright.

Gil: You shouldn't have gone, you said you weren't gonna go.

Molly: You were getting worse.


	14. Medicine

Molly rubbed the medicine on Gil.

Gil: Molly, you need some of that too.

Molly: I'm okay.

Gil: That feels better. Now you.

Molly: I'm okay.

Gil: No, come one. You need it too. Come on!

Molly: Alright.

Gil rubbed the medicine on Molly's face and everyone watched the touching scene between them, "Oh, Molly. Your so much better."

Molly: Oh my Gosh Gilly.

Gil: I can hardly feel anything.

Molly: We could go home. We could. We're the only team left.

Gil: We could go home.

They both laughed and hugged each other.

Gil: We know Goby took off. Casper's going to be at the Cornucopia, he's not gonna go someplace he doesn't know. Dummy Girl, she could be anywhere.

Molly: We should hunt around here. We don't have any food left.

Gil: Uh... Okay, I'll take the bow.

Molly wore a surprised look because of what Gil just said.

Gil: I'm just kidding, Ill go pick some stuff.

As Molly was hunting, she heard a canon go off. She frantically looked for Gil as she called out for him. Gil suddenly ran into her, "Ay Molly, you okay?"

Molly: I heard the canon!

She saw that Gil was holding night lock berries which were poisoness.

Molly: That's nightlock, Gilly!

Molly knocked the berries out of Gil's hand, "You'd be dead in a minute if you ate that!"

Gil: I didn't know.

Molly: You scared me to death, Gilly. Damn you!

Molly starts to cry and hugs Gil tightly.

Gil: I'm sorry, Im so sorry.

They find Dummy Girl dead after eating the nightlock berries Gil collected.

Gil: I never knew she was following me.

Molly: She was clever

Gil: Too clever


	15. Winners!

Molly took the remaining nightlock berries.

Gil: What are you doing?

Molly: Maybe Casper likes berries.

As they walked through the jungle it started to get dark.

Gil: What time is it?

Molly: Lunch Time! No just kidding, A little after noon.

Gil: Why is it getting so dark?

Molly: They must be in a hurry to end it.

Thurdigree Burns: You ready?

Gargoyle: Yes sir!

Thurdigree Burns: That's great, can you put this in the middle?

Gargoyle: Yes sir.

Thurdigree Burns: That's it, that's excellent.

Gil: Did you hear that? What was that?

Moloy: That's the finale, Gilly, let's go!

Dogs attacked, this forced Casper, Molly and Gil to run towards the Cornucopia, they climbed on.

"here," Gil said as he helped Molly on. Casper grabbed Gil in a headlock. Molly pointed his arrow at Casper, ready to shoot.

Casper: Shoot me. We'd both go down and you would win.

Molly hestitated and hung her head down.

Casper: Go on! I'm dead anyway! I always was, right? I didn't notice that until now.

Molly gets ready to shoot but Casper hold onto Gil tighter.

Casper: No! I can still do this! I still have a chance. Just one last kill. The only thing I know how to do. Bring pride to my home, but not like those buttheads matter!

At that moment Gil mouthed Molly to shoot, and Gil sprung out of his grasp. Casper fell off of the cornucopia and the dogs bit at him until he crossed over. As an act of mercy, Molly shot Casper. Believing they have won, Molly and Gil hugged and the arena is turned to day again, they wait for confirmation and an announcement was made again.

Bob: Attention. Attention, tributes. There's been a slight rule change! The previous revision allowing for two victories has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck, and may the odds be in your favor.

On hearing this Gil and Molly looked at eachother. /div

Gil: Go ahead. One of us should go home. One of us has to die, they have to have their victor.

Molly: No.

She threw her bow and arrow down and walked towards Gil.

Molly: They don't. Why should they?

She took out the nightlock berries she took from Dummy Girl's hand earlier.

Gil: No!

Molly: Trust me. Trust me.

She gave Gil half of the berry.

Gil: Together?

Molly: Together

Gil: Okay, One...

Molly: Two.

Gil: Three.

Thurdigree Burns: Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winners of the starving games!


	16. Proud to have love

Marshall: They're not happy with you.

Molly: Why? Is it because I didn't die?

Marshall: Because you showed them up.

Molly: Well Im sorry if it didn't go the way they planned. You know, I'm not very happy with them either.

Marshall: Molly, this is serious. Not just for you. They don't take these things lightly. When they ask, you say you couldn't help yourself You-You are just so in love with this boy that the thought of not being with him was unthinkable. You-you'd rather die than not be with him. You understand?

Mark: Molly, how did you feel when you found him by the river?

Molly: I felt like the happiest person in the world. I couldn't imagine life without him.

Bob: What about you, Gil?

Gil: She saved my life.

Molly: We saved each other.

Mark: Ladies and Gentlemen, the star crossed lovers from Adventure Bay. This year's victors of the starving Games!

Mayor Goodway: Congratulations!

Molly: Thank you.

Mayor Goodway looks down and notices Molly's MockingJay pin, "What a lovely pin."

Molly: Thank you, it's from Adventure Bay.

Mayor Goodway: They must be extremely proud of you!

Gil: So what do we do when we get back?

Molly: I don't know, I guess we try to forget.

Gil: I don't want to forget.

At Adventure Bay, they were greeted by a cheering crowd, Molly spotted Rocky with Skye sleeping on his back and she smiles and him. Gil sees this and takes her hand and holds it up, making the crowd cheer louder. Mayor Goodway watched this from the Capitol with disapproval and walks off.

**Authors Note: I thought this would be a cool crossover so I tried it. In no way does it go with my canon, and give me reviews and tell me if I should do a remake of Catching Fire. This story is over, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions pm me, don't be afraid to talk to me, I'm delighted to answer questions because I love when people wanna dig deeper into my stories and fandoms, see ya!**


End file.
